PruCans daliy lifefor the most part
by Matthew Wiliams
Summary: The stories of my favorite Hetalia couple Canada x Prussia. it all bout them, and a war will start soon...lol
1. Chapter 1

The daliy lives of Canada and Prussia aren*t as boring as you*d think it was...plenty goes on in the house they share... maybe we should start on how they met.

It all happened way back when Prussia started coming back to world meetings with his younger brother Germany. But Prussia being the way he is. Loud, annoying, crazy and preverted... and with no surprise...he got kicked out of the meeting. And to deepen his unhappiness he got suckered into buying panda plushes from not only china but hong kong as well. At the end of the day he was feeling depressed, even the talk of heading to the bar didn*t cheer him up.

But never the less Prussia believed a few beers would do him some good. On the way there, they bumped into something, or someone...West didn*t notice, but Gilbert saw him. A cute young man with dark blond almsot curly hair, the man reminded him a little of that idiot America who always claimed his more awesome then him! DX but back to the adorable blondie, when he bonked shoulders with him the man looked up at him, his eyes were a shade mix of blue and purple...they were beautiful.

For days afterward Prussia couldn*t stop thinking about him, who was he? Was he a nation? Which nation was he? Did he have vital regions? keseseseses...sigh...this guy wasn*t really getting to him and they havn*t even meet. Prussia wallowed for day, Germany was getting cheesed off as well as worried, this was different from Prussia usual moods, but worrying only gave Germany a headache. It was a few days more, Ludwig has had enough, Gilbert had to get off his ass and do something else, somewhere else...hit of people, go drinking ...SOMETHING! And he was going to march into his brothers room and tell him that...

Ding Dong

as soon as he got the door!

Germany marched to his front room, griping the door tight and opening it to reveal...nothing...? There was no one there? Was those neighbor kids playing nicky nicky nine doors on him again, looking around he gave up and was about to close it when he heard a voice

*A-ahh hello mr. Germany*

Suddenly a person was standing there, where did he come from?

*Hmm...who are u?* Ludwig had never seen this man before, how did he know where he lived? All great questions! The man before him, was blushing and stuttering..it was cute...reminded him of Italy a little, but now was not the time to be thinking of the italian.

*Sir, i was w-wondering if mr. Prussia is bout* the young man had an accent to him, where had he heard it? Then it hit him..

*America? right?* the new comers shoulders sagged, he sighed..was he wrong?

*Eh no...mr. germany, I*m Canada, America*s younger borther...heh* Oh shit...now he saw it...mein gott he felt dumb.

*I*m sorry Canada, please come in* holding the door open for the other nation, said nation smiled and walked in. Gilbert must of heard the door beel as well, he was making his way down the stairs jsut as the two nation were coming from the front room.

*Oi West who was at the dooooo...* Prussia froze where he stood, a blush spread to his entire face when he spotted Canada. Germany was very confused..but didn*t want to be involved, so he walked pass them and went back to his study, he could feel a headache coming on.

*Sorry bruder your on your own* this only made Prussia blush worsen, and jumped started Canada*s.

*It*s n-not like that!* the two flushed men shouted at the same time...

*Sigh..i*m sure it isn*t* with that said he walked away. Now alone, Canada began to fidget nerviously but must of gathered some courage. He marched up to Prussia, rummages through his coat pockets and pulls out a bottle of maple syrup. Prussia looked on in confussion, Canada just smiled and tells him to have some maple syrup cause it spreads happiness. Gil doesn't believe him, but agrees to have some anyway. The second the warm syrup touched his tongue, his tastebuds exploded. like a thousands Octoberfests were having inside of him.

*M-mien Gott! This stuff is awesome, it does make you happy!" Matt giggles.

and TADAA they meet...and begins a life time addiction of maple syrup.

Matt was soo happy we had a friend, someone who never once mistakes him for his brother America, and he notices him immidietly. It was a short time after that meeting, that Prussia started coming over to Matt*s house a lot. They shared breakfast, and Gilbert had the chance to expieriance Matt*s amazing pancakes. This man was amazing, awesome even, we was the cutest, adoreable, sexiest person he ever meet, not the mention his cooking was off the scale.

it was on his way home when he realized something...

*Am i in love?*

tell me what u think, i would love to know!


	2. Chapter 2

The daily lives of PruCan…for the most part

Chapter two

So I bet your next question is when all this friendship turned into love? if u asked them that now, Prussia would claim it was the maple syrup*s fault..which would make Canada turn into a pile of blush.

But i*ll tell u the real way it happend. The proud Prussian walked from Canada's house to back to his house, until he far enough away he colapsed no the nears park bench, he couldn*t let Mattie see the awesome Gilbert that way. The idea plagued his mind, was he in love with Matt? He as a ex-nation had ben around for a long time now, and durring that time he seized many vital regions...but somehow Canada seemed different...this was competely new to him. Maybe he should talk to someone about it, Ludwig? m-maybe or Francis and Toni...wait, if i remeber correctly said love expert raised sweet Mattie...what would he think...gott what would he say if he found out I liked his "son"...I guess talking to bruder first in my only option for now. Finlaly decided to stop wallowing, he makes his home dragging his feet, not looking forward to any of this.

Germany jumps when he hears the door slam, he steped out of his office to just catch his older bruder flinging his shoes off his feet like rag dolls, watching them fly and wack againist the wall casue it to smudge the paint. In a panic he runs to block the older man from entering the main house saving his clean house from destruction. He glares at the frowning prussia..wait frowning?

"East..what's wrong?"

Prussia looks his younger bruder straight in the eyes, Germay was getting very worried, Gilbert puts his hands on ludwigs shoulders, his face serious and never racking.

"G-gilbert?"

"West...I have something to tell you"

Germany gulps, bareing himself for the very worse...

"I think I'm in love...with Matt" silence..

"...Who?"

"Canada! West, i*m in love with Matthew Williams!" the albino releases the blond and begins to paces about the room...the idea of his older bruder being in real love, he blushed...and stuttered...

"West was do i do? How did u know u loved Feli-chan?" This question only worsen his tied tongue and flush..now he really didn't know what to say...hell he can't jsut admit that he loves Italy...not out aloud, not even to his own bruder...

"..."

"I can*t jsut tell him can I..Luddy?"

"Er...sorry my burder..I'm ashamed to say this but I can not help you...in that department, bitte understand"

"...Ja, i understand..chin up bruder...I'll work it out...don't you worry" Prussia was laughing and grining on the outside, but inside he was panicing. His first opption was unable to help him, so now his only choice was to ask the other two members of the bad touch trio, Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Firday night Gilbert called up his two best friends in the entire world...they have been with him threw thick and thin and they put up with him after all these years..well who wouldn't..he's awesome! But he still worried what they would think of him, falling in love..and with a younger nation as canada! A hand on his shoulder snaped him out of his thoughts.

"EH!...oh Francis..Toni..it's only u guys"

"But of course mon ami!" the french was his usual flirty self, spying on the many bodies moving around the bar they hung out a lot. He was still loved Arthur with al his being but he still likes to dabble in the other nations. Gilbert ignored the blond turning his attention the other man who was hugging him.

"Amigo!" Antonio practicaly glomps the Prussian, almost knocking him off of his bar stool. Laughing hard he hugs his buddy back, yelling for francis to get his ass back over here. Once gathering the frenchman off one of the waiters, the trio find a booth and ordering a few more beers. After a round more Gilbert silently asked old fritz for strength..

"Already gentlemen, i got to tell you as my best buds.."

"Shoot..we here for u hermano" the spainard grins form ear to ear, Franicis twitches..knowing where this conversation was going..

"L'amore, has it finally happen!" he grips gilbert around the neck in glee, the Prussia playful pushes the blonde from him..sighing..

"Ja...i've fallen in love...at least i think i have..that's why i need your help.." Francis and Toni gasped...it truely has happened, prussia the vital reigon theif had found love! Francis had to know who! glomping his albino friend he demanded to know who had stollen his heart, griping his shirt and shaking him like an 8-ball...Toni then too got on his case...

"WHO!"

"Den mund halten both of u! Ok, ok i'll tell...ja..eh..it's Matthew..." he mumbles the last part, but they heard loud and clear...Francis went quiet for a moment, this worried Gilbert...

"Matthieu..m-my baby boy?"

"Canada? Amigo you sure?"

"Ja! Of course i'm sure..I-i've never felt this way about a person..."

"...i-if your possitive..."

"But he's just a baby!" Suprising them, the frenchman shot out of his seat, slamming down some bills and stroming out the pub. Everyone in the bar stood silent, few looked on where the man fleed thinking ..what was that all about? The two remaining members of the trio thought that same thing. Gilbert felt a knot in his stomache, he thought something might like this could happen...but never had he dreamt it would occur...not like this...

"Scheiße!" he exclaimed smacking his head on the table. Antonio sighed, petting his firends head in atempting to comfort him.

After several botles and pitchers of beer later, Toni and Gilbert left the pub at the dead of night. Not wanting to deal with his borther nagging he asked his tomato loving friend if he could stay the night, Toni slugglishly agreed. The two drunks stubbled back to Spains home, making the whole way there and only falling a couple times..a new record! Tubbling inside they were happy to find no angry Romano to greet them, bidding each other good night..or early morning depending how you looked at the clock. Gilbert flopped on the sofa and gets cosy, watching his friend bump into the walls on his way down the hall and into his bedroom which he shared with his sweet Lovi.

Gibert woke with a start, fly off the sofa thnaks to a lud clanking noise..brought to him by the older and less cuter cause he's not an airhead like his younger borther Romano Vagas, the irritated little italian stood over Prussia with his arms crossed and weilding the objest that woke him so suddenly a frying pan and spoon, he groggily lgances around, was it morning already?

"Hey potato bastard time to get up!" Lovi shouts in Gilbert's light headed head, flinching, the albino covers ears. Antonio grins sheepishly from the kitchen...he's just happy it's not him geting at yelle at for a chance.

"Ja i hear you, romano...

"Then get up, that bastard brother of yours who stole my craphead of a brother from me has been calling u!"

"Alright, alright i'm up..." he sighs heavly, waving the italian away...which only angered him more. Lovi raisied his frying pan to strike the Prussian, only to be stopped by his carefree boyfriend, and in turn caused Romano to lash out upon the Spainard. Gilbert ignored the couple, taking out his cell, checking his messages..serveral from Ludwig and one from Francis...he was almsot afraid to listen to that one. But beofr ehe could think bout it his finger had already touches to the botton..cursing himslef, he put the phone to his ear listening to the message.

"_Gilbert -hic- how could u do this..he's my baby matthieu...he's only 17 Nom De Die -hic- mon bébé!" _all he hear after that was soft crying till the answering machine cut off. Gilbert sat there, his stomache flet worse then the night before...by liking Mattie it hurt Francis...he really didn't know what to do now...


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Francis just couldn't believe one of his oldest friends would do something like this to him. After the incident at the pub he left only semi buzzed, he fled to only place he could turn to at a time like this...

"Frog? What you doing here at this hour"

"Angleterre ... h-il-hic-t-pris mon bébé me former!" the frenchmmen wailed to his long time partner. The englishman could only stand there, one of his bushy eyebrows was raised high in confusion, shaking his head he began their decades long dance, Arthur started by yelling..

"Speak english you bloody sod!" he raged, looking on the sad greiving look on the taller blondes face, he knew he was in for one hell of a night. Sighing deeply, Arthur Kirkland opened the door to let his old friend france inside his home.

Back back at Canada's house, he hadn't heard word or anything from gilbert in a while, it began to worry him. Ok sure he's use to being forgotten, but mostly by his own family and Prussia was his first real friend since Kumajirou, his pet polar bear. Maybe Gilbert just got bored and tired of his unawesomeness. Sighing sadly, the young nation didn't know what to do with himself now that he knew the albino Prussian man wasn't returning to his home. He'll miss the sliver blonde man and his little chick that was always perched in his head, gilbird was very friendly to him. But now he spent busy his days with paperwork and making pancakes for himself and kuma..back to dinner for two, instead for four.

Across the sea in a Europe house, the two nations France and England were talking civilized for once in a long time. The ever suave Francis was just finishing explaining why he was so depressed. Arthur was shocked, his young charge canada was dating the git Prussia, over his dead body. But hearing now that Francis didn't like the idea as well only made it more sweeter, It gave him an idea...

"That's not right mate, our little matthew isn't ready for dating and with that pervert Prussian non the less...keeping them apart, and make sure they don't get any closer then they already are...it' for the best frog"

"-hic- y-you think? G-gilbert is my best friend...m-maybe if I just tell him to stay away from Matthieu, he should, right?"

"Ahh..n-n-noo...if you tell him not to do it, it will only want to do it more...G-gilbert's like that...am i right?"

"S-sometimes..."

"There you go, now listen to me, you tell that bloody git to forget about Canada...all together!"

The frenchman sits silently, he glances up at the other man fuming, then sadlly nods.

Gilbert had left Antonio and Romano's home late in the mid morning after breakfast. He flouted home, pouting the whole way there. Ludwig was reading his daily newspaper, taking off his glasses, turning his attention to the loud banging of the front door.

"Afternoon East..." the blonde side of Germany watches his older brother throw off his boots loudly and stomp into the living room, floping onto the couch taking a deep sigh, then puts his head in his hands. West raised his eyebrow in question, wonder what was up with with him.

"Bruder? is it Matthew?" it was the only result he could come up with. The Prussian shakes his head slowly, tiling his head up toward his bruder.

"I went to my second option, Toni and Francis..a-and France didn't take it...well" the look on Gilbert's face was like we was almost about to cry, Ludwig can tell how he feels. His relationship with N. Italy was strange to say the lease, but he cared bout the italian man very much and no one would ever change his mind about that fact.

"B-bruder...you really love Canada?"

"Yes..i-i'm sure about it, b-but Francis hates the idea of us together..w-what do I do West?"

"I say...tell him..."

"R-really" Gilbert's eyes widen.

"No doubt in my mind, tell the young man" he crosses his arm in his strict manner, smiling at his older bruder.

"O-ok...i'll do it" He grins like he use to...which was the day before yesterday. Prussia jumps out of his seat, surprising Germany by giving him a tight hug then laughs, once releasing the younger nation he cheers loudly and runs back to the front door, rushing on his boots and out the door he flies.

Ludwig is left there standing, blinking...


End file.
